Code Lyoko: The Final Quest
by UlrichStern112233
Summary: X.A.N.A. has awoken, and he's back, better than ever before. Will William, Aelita, Jeremy, Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, and Sissy save the world again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Blast from the Past

"Kiwi!" Odd screamed in the night, waking Kiwi, his dog, up. "Okay. Good, you're okay. I just had the craziest dream ever…" Odd explained to Kiwi, with the dog nodding, because he understood. Odd got out of bed, but, he accidentally tripped over some of Kiwi's chew toys, and made a loud enough noise to wake Ulrich. "Gaah! Odd, what are you doing up this late?!" Ulrich yelled. "Shh! Do you want Mr. Delmas to expel us?" Odd warned. "Alright, alright. But seriously, what are you doing up this late?" Ulrich asked. "I just had this weird dream….Xana is revived, and the super computer is rebooted," Odd explained. "You mean….Lyoko still exists?" Ulrich said. "It was just a dream. Besides, we shut down the super computer 6 months ago," Odd replied. "Yeah, but still…" Ulrich's voice trailed off. "Don't worry, Ulrich, if anything goes wrong, Jeremy will tell us." Odd reassured him, and then the both of them went back to bed.

The next morning, Yumi, Aelita, Jeremy, Sissy, Ulrich, and Odd sat together at the breakfast table. "Jeremy, I had a weird dream last night." Odd told him. "Is it that you actually got a girlfriend?" Yumi joked. Everyone laughed, including Odd. "Alright, that was funny, but back to serious business. My dream was that Xana was revived, and the super computer had been rebooted, and that…..Lyoko still exists…" Odd explained, while everyone had been gaping. Just then, Jeremy's portable laptop started beeping. "Huh? What's this?" Jeremy implied as he opened up his laptop, and then he was speechless. "Jeremy, what is it?" Sissy asked. Jeremy showed everyone the laptop. It had the symbol of Xana. "Oh no. Xana…it's…back." Jeremy said. Everyone gasped. "But I thought Franz Hopper gave us enough power to destroy the thing!" Yumi said. "I thought so too. It turns out…Franz Hopper didn't die completely….and neither did Xana." Jeremy explained. "So..my dream turns out to be true…" Odd implied. "So, Lyoko is still existing…and..ahh!" Odd fainted, with everyone looking at him. "Odd!" everyone yelled, almost loud enough to startle the owl nearby the park. "What happened?" Ulrich asked. "I don't know. Odd just fainted." Jeremy said, and everyone picked up Odd. Sissy was thinking. "Hey, guys….Xana and Lyoko still exist. We should all try and stop it again," Sissy said. "We? Sissy, you want to join the group?" Jeremy asked. Sissy nodded. "Besides, I'm over Ulrich, and I want to have some fun in Lyoko, fighting monsters and such," Sissy explained. The group looked at each other. They figured they could use the extra help, and Sissy would be a good person to explain their disappearances. "Alright, Sissy, but you have to keep it a secret," Yumi said. Sissy put a hand on her heart. "I swear I'll never tell! And, by the way, those Pencak Silat classes have really helped my Martial Arts," Sissy said. "Jeremy, what happened to Odd, though? Is it one of Xana's atta…" Ulrich fainted, and then everyone started to panic. "Oh no! The attack reached Ulrich, too!" Yumi screamed. "Everyone calm down, let's go to the Factory," Jeremy said. They all nodded.

When they reached the factory, Ulrich and Odd were still out cold, and a guest had arrived. "William," Yumi said. Everyone looked at him. "Hi guys. I figured, since Odd and Ulrich are out cold, maybe I could help you guys try and deactivate the tower?" William asked. They thought for a moment. Odd and Ulrich were two of their best fighters, and William knows Xana's weak points. "Alright, but if you get under Xana's control again, you won't have to worry about anything else anymore." Yumi said in a threatening voice. William agreed. "Everyone get down to the scanner, including Sissy, and William," Jeremy said, creating a virtualized Sissy. Sissy's weapon would be a sword, like Ulrich, and her outfit would be a pony tail hair, pink dress, and white gloves, plus a satchel. He seemed pleased with his work. "The super scan says the activated Tower is in the Mountain sector, so that's where I'm transporting you to," Jeremy said. Yumi was virtualized first, then Sissy, then Aelita, and then William. Sissy was pleased with her outfit. "Thanks!" She said. "You have some Bloks, Tarantulas, and Mantas coming your way," Jeremy said. "Our first monsters in a while," Yumi said, getting her fans ready. William got out his giant sword, and Sissy brandished her diamond sword. Then, a black Manta came to William. It screeched, and William sensed it as delight. "It's my black Manta. It doesn't obey Xana anymore, just me," William said, hopping on its back. "Guys, get ready, they're here," Jeremy warned.

"Ahh! Jeremy, can you send me a vehicle?" Sissy asked, dodging an attack from a manta. "Alright, Sissy, I'm sending you the Overboard," Jeremy said, pushing buttons on his computer, and the Overboard virtualized near Sissy. "Hiyaa!" Yumi yelled, while throwing her fans at the Tarantulas. It hit one of them in the eyes, and it exploded. "Guys, I found out something very important. Franz Hopper is connected to Xana, and Xana is connected to Franz Hopper. If you destroy Xana, you will destroy Franz Hopper, and vice versa," Jeremy said. Aelita was shocked at this, and froze up. A Blok was aiming for her, and fired a laser. "Aelita!" Sissy screamed, jumping in front of Aelita just in time to save her. Sissy started to devirtualize, and then she was getting out of the scanner. "Ugh…" she said. She used the elevator to get to Jeremy. "Sissy, good job. You saved Aelita, and now she can deactivate the tower," Jeremy commended. Sissy was tired, though. Suddenly, Ulrich woke up, and so did Odd. "Odd! Ulrich! Get into the scanner!" Jeremy ordered. Ulrich and Odd did so, and soon, they were virtualized into the Mountain sector. "Odd, Ulrich, go west to the canyon, and there, you'll meet up with William, Aelita, and Yumi. Help Aelita deactivate the tower," Jeremy instructed. "Got it. Super Sprint!" Ulrich said, dashing off. "Jeremy, can I have the Overboard?" Odd asked. "Already on it." Jeremy said, and the overboard was virtualized. "Thanks, Einstein!" Odd said, and dashed off, racing, and winning against Ulrich. "Odd! Ulrich!" Aelita cried, she was so happy to see them. Odd fired a lazer arrow at a Blok, and exploded it, and Ulrich sliced a manta in half. William's Manta fired a blue laser at a Blok, exploding it, and making a clear way for Aelita to reach the tower. Aelita ran toward the tower, but got devitalized from a blast from….William?! "Huh? That's me!" William screamed at the darker version. Dark William smiled, an evil smile. Then, he fired a circle of Darkness at Odd. "Gaah!" Odd said, as he got hit in the torso. He rubbed the spot. "Man, that guy's got skill!" Odd observed. Everyone got ready. "Super Sprint!" Ulrich screamed, then dashed up behind William. However, Dark William expected that, and slashed at Ulrich while he was sprinting, causing Ulrich to devirtualize. "Ulri.." Odd devirtualized as well! "Huh? It seems that Odd and Ulrich are connected by some mysterious energy….like…" Jeremy started. "Like what, Jeremy?" Aelita asked. "They're brothers," Jeremy said, and everyone gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

_**UlrichStern112233: I do not own Code Lyoko. And I expect no respect from this fan fiction, as it is my first try at one.**_

_**Chapter 2: Are. You. Serious?**_

"_**What?!" Ulrich screamed. "What?!" Odd said, after him. "There is no way that you both get devirtualized when only one of you got devirtualized unless you two are connected!" Jeremy explained. "Do a DNA test. We'll see it by DNA," Ulrich suggested. "Alright, but I'll need blood samples," Jeremy said. He did a quick blood test to prove the DNA, and it matched, to everyone's surprise. "It matches." Jeremy said. "It's impossible! I have a dad! And a Mom!" Ulrich yelled, angrily. "Research shows you had been adopted because of an unexpected disappearance of your true mom and dad. Odd had been adopted as well," Jeremy said. Ulrich was…well, he was speechless, and so was Odd. They looked at each other. "You guys are brothers, and I think I might be able to trace where your parents are," Jeremy implied. **_

_**The next morning, at Kadic School, Jeremy ran towards Odd's and Ulrich's room. "I've found your mother's DNA. Her name was Kayla Marchand, and she was transported to…" Jeremy said. "To where, Jeremy?' Odd asked, nervously. "To Lyoko. And your father did, too," Jeremy explained. "Oh, this is getting too weird. First, Franz Hopper, is Aelita's father, and disappears on Lyoko. Then, we suddenly realize we're brothers, and OUR parents disappear to Lyoko?" Odd said. "Odd, when are you gonna realize that we don't have normal lives? Besides, you're the master of weird," Ulrich said. Everyone laughed, including Odd. Then, Ulrich left the room, with Aelita when he returned. "I've asked Aelita to make us some new outfits, some new weapons, and some new powers," Ulrich explained. "Cool," Odd replied. "I want to lose my cat ears, have a black diamond in my hair instead of purple, and have a headband, with a Yin Yang symbol where my forehead part of the band will be, and I want to ditch the laser arrows and throws shurikens instead. I want a black tank top, with black pants, and I want to have fingerless gloves, so I can have hand to hand combat. Also, for abilities, I want to have an ability called Extreme Speed, where I can outspeed almost everything, including Ulrich's Super Sprint, and I want an ability that can make me Teleport, and become Invisible," Odd explained, with his list of demands. "Okay, I got it," Aelita said, not overwhelmed at the list at all. "I want to have a sword holder in my regular suit, and, I want to have an ability to have 6 copies of me, instead of just 2, which is called 'Hexilate" Ulrich said. "I'll ask Yumi soon," Aelita said, and she got working on Odd's and Ulrich's demands. **_

_**A few hours later, Aelita found Yumi, Sissi, and William. "I'm making new outfits for everyone. Demands?" Aelita explained. "I'd like a red suit, instead of a white suit, and instead of having a long buster sword, I'd like a short katana, like Ulrich," William implied. "I'd like to have silver fans, and I'd like a traditional Japanese dress," Yumi insisted, with hesitant voice. "I'd like three golden stars on my outfit, and a key blade," Sissy demanded. "Alright, I'll get to work," Aelita said. **_

_**Jeremy found the group near the factor y. "The new outfits are done. Odd, your's is the most changed, and Ulrich, you have the least changed," Jeremy said. "Also, X. A. N. A. has activated a tower on the Ice sector, and…" Jeremy's voice was being attention shortened. The group was looking at Milly, and Tamiya, who were starting to get sick. "X. A. N. A. activated a tower, and now there is a virus going on, killing someone in the next 30 hours. Milly and Tamiya got the virus 28 hours ago, so we only have two hours to deactivate the tower," Odd stated, as he ran toward the factory, with the others. They reached the manhole, and used their equipment to get to the Factory. When they reached the last room, Jeremy got onto the computer. "Alright, everyone, get into the scanners," Jeremy instructed. When everyone did so, Jeremy started. "Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, transfer Yumi, transfer Aelita, transfer Sissy, transfer William. Scanner Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, Aelita, Sissy, and William. Virtualization!" Jeremy called, and the group was transported into the ice sector.**_

"_**Good job on the outfits, Aelita," Yumi said, with her traditional Japanese dress. "Thank her later. Right now, there are Kankrelots, and…huh? What's this? There's an unknown monster registered here…" Jeremy said. "Kankrelots!" Ulrich said, pointing to the kankrelots. "I'm ready," Odd said, getting ready into his shuriken throwing stance. Ulrich got his Twin blades out, while William got out his katana. Sissy was busy, getting her key blade, when the first shot was fired. However, this wasn't a Kankrelot shot. It was a blue shot, and it was fired like a bomb, exploding when it hit the ground. When they saw who the shooter was, they were shocked. It came from a copy…of one of them! "That's a copy of Aelita!" Odd shouted. "Xana must be trying to be Aelita in order to get into the tower. If the copy enters the word X.A.N.A. then the sector will be destroyed!" Jeremy panicked. "Don't worry, whatever this copy is, it won't beat us!" Ulrich said. "Super sprint!" Ulrich said, dashing at the fake Aelita. "Super smoke!" a familiar voice said, grabbing Ulrich using the smoke in a tight bind. It was Dark William! "Ugh…" Ulrich said, being squeezed by the smoke. "XANA! Let Ulrich go!" Yumi screamed. She threw one of her silver fans at Dark William. "That clone WON'T hurt one of my pals!" William said, as he dashed toward Dark William with his katana, and tried to strike Dark William. However, Dark William blocked with his buster sword, and continued to bind Ulrich. "Guys, help Ulrich! He only has a few life points left!" Jeremy yelled, frantically. **_

_**Aelita fired one of her energy fields at the clone Aelita. However, the clone levitated the real Aelita's shot away, and fired a blue energy field at the real Aelita. "Gaah!" Aelita screamed, as she grabbed her torso. It got hit by the field. Aelita then used telekinesis to throws a rock at the fake Aelita, and fake Aelita's power couldn't hang on, so the Fake Aelita was devirtualized. However, Ulrich had been injured too much, so he got devirtualized. William got onto his black manta, and the manta started shooting at the Dark William. "Hiyaa!" called Yumi, as she threw her fans at Dark William's back, with him unexpecting it. The blow caused him to devirtualize, and leave the tower open, except for the 5 kankrelots. "Aelita, we'll cover you!" Odd said, throwing one of his shuriken at the Kankrelots. It hit one on the eye, so it got blown up, but the impact hit Odd as well! "These are a new kind of Kankrelots. They explode, causing minor damage when they are defeated," Jeremy explained. "Don't worry, Yumi, Sissy, William, get Aelita to the tower!" Odd ordered. "I'm staying with you, Odd, whether you like it or not," Sissy said, causing an unexpected Odd to have a spark of romance. "Take that, you evil little bugs!" Sissy said, smashing her key blade into the Kankrelots, taking minor damage from it exploding. Then, there was only one Kankrelot left. "Let me handle this," Odd said, picking up the Kankrelot. Sissy watched, as Odd, with all his might, threw the Kankrelot into the digital sea. "Good job!" Sissy said, hi-fiving Odd. **_

_**During the Kankrelot fight, Aelita managed to deactivate the tower. The virus was gone. "Return to the past now!" Jeremy said, and then everything returned to normal, and no one got the virus.**_


	3. Chapter 3

UlrichStern112233: This is chapter 3, and since I can't lie, I'm making this up as I go along.

Chapter 3: The Unknown Sector

"Hey guys, haven't you noticed that X. A. N. A. hasn't really pulled out anything huge? Or colossal?" Odd said, clearly speaking of the Kolossus. "Hmm, we destroyed the super computers. So he can't power it anymore," Yumi said. "But still, we haven't seen any Megatanks, or what not," Ulrich said. Suddenly, Jeremy's laptop started to buzz. "It seems my Lyoko scanner has picked up an unknown sector, and there are monsters on it," Jeremy said, closing the laptop. "We have to sneak out of Kadic Academy to get to the factory, so let's go through the window of Odd's and Ulrich's dorm," Odd suggested. The plan was done, and soon enough, they were at the factory.

"Follow the trail I sent the Skidbladnir. Don't worry, these are bound to get you somewhere," Jeremy said, to Aelita while she, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Sissy, and William were in the Skid.

When they got close to the sector, Jeremy called. "There are monsters on your way!" Jeremy warned. "Release!" Aelita called, releasing the NavSkids. "Alright, let's show them what we've got!" William said, firing torpedoes at the Sharks, and the Scyphozoa.

"William, watch out! The Scyphozoa is wrapping around you!" Sissy warned.

"Sissy, he'll be fine. William, can you hold off these guys?" Jeremy asked.

"Yeah, probably. You guys go and check out the Unknown sector. I'll stay and protect you guys," William said, firing more torpedoes at the Scyphozoa's eye.

Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, Aelita, and Sissy all sped up ahead, to the unknown sector, and exited the Skid, into the Dark zone.

"Wow, this place is weird," Odd said, sightseeing.

"Odd, quit it. We have to defeat the monsters," Ulrich said, slapping Odd in the face.

"There wasn't any need for THAT!" Odd said, hitting Ulrich in the chest with one of his shuriken.

"You two! Quit it!" Aelita screamed, pointing at two….copies of Odd and Ulrich?

"They've sent the copies again. This time, they are Odd and Ulrich, with their new outfits, and weapons," Jeremy implied.

"No problem. Extreme Speed!" Odd said, dashing towards the copied Ulrich at blinding speed. He threw a shuriken at the Dark Ulrich, and it hit it in the leg. "I've always wanted to do this," Odd said, as he picked up the Dark Ulrich near the Digital Sea. "Grr..AHH!" Odd shouted as he threw Dark Ulrich into the Digital Sea.

However, then, Dark Odd's arrows hit the Dark Ulrich before he fell into the sea, causing the Dark Ulrich to turn into smoke. Odd faced Dark Odd, and Ulrich saw Dark Ulrich reform onto the terrain. It was Good vs. Evil. "Hee…..YAH!" Odd said, as he threw his shuriken at a blinding speed. It slammed into Dark Ulrich, with the force of the throw pushing him back into a rock. "Super sprint!" Ulrich said, dashing at Dark Odd. He tried to slash into his body, but Dark Odd grabbed his swords, and obliterated them. "Uhh…Jeremy, I need a sword..like…RIGHT NOW!" Ulrich said, a bit scared. While this was all going on, Sissy and Aelita were fighting two Mega Tanks. "Ugh…these Tanks are tough stuff!" Sissy complained. Then, the Mega Tank did its expanding circle blast, and instantly devirtualized Aelita and Sissy.

"HIYAA!" Yumi said, as she threw her fan at the Dark clones, hitting them with great power.

"Shuriken Cannon!" Odd said, as he threw his shuriken at the Dark Clones. Then, the Dark Clones retaliated the attack and it hit Yumi!

"Gaah!" Yumi screamed, as she devirtualized, and got onto her knees in the scanner, because she was tired.

"Alright, Odd, it's you a…" Ulrich couldn't finish the sentence, because, Dark Ulrich had super sprinted, and sliced him in half with his blade.

It was only Odd against the Dark clones, and Odd was trying not to be scared. Suddenly, a giant dark matter grabbed Odd in a bind. Dark Odd and Dark Ulrich smiled mischievously, as the bind grew tighter and tighter. Suddenly, a Scyphozoa rose from the Digital Sea, with its tentacles as moving as ever.

"Jeremy, things aren't looking good for me. Is William okay?" Odd asked, while walking back slowly, away from the copies, who were getting their weapons.

"I materialized William before his NavSkid got destroyed. Odd, for some reason, in this Sector, I can't materialize you," Jeremy explained, with a worried look.

"Alright, copies, let's dance!" Odd said, as he threw a shuriken at Dark Ulrich, managing to hit him in the chest. However, Dark Ulrich shrugged it off, and behind him, the Scyphozoa wrapped around Odd!

"Ugh…." Odd faintly whispered, with his arms and legs squeezed together.

"Oh no! Odd is going to be put under control of X.A.N.A!" Jeremy yelled, with his hands on his head.

"This means….Odd is now X.A.N.A'S minion? Like William was?" Yumi asked, with slight fear, and shock.

"Yes. It's impossible to save him…Odd is under the control of X.A.N.A," Jeremy inquired, with a sad look on his face.

Soon, the Scyphozoa let go of Odd, and after a few minutes of fatigue, his eyes became the Eye of X.A.N.A, and on his forehead was a white Eye of X.A.N.A, and his voice turned into a lot deeper voice, and his clothes changed into William's X.A.N.A, clothes. Then, he teleported to Carthage, without a single word except….X.A.N.A.


	4. Chapter 4

UlrichStern112233: Yeah..can I have some reviews, for what I need to improve on? It would really help.

Chapter 4: Double Impact

The next day, the group hung out at Ulrich and what used to be Odd's dorm, with gloomy faces.

"My bro…has been taken over by X. A. N. A…" Ulrich said, kicking a pillow across the room.

"Guys, what are we waiting for? Let's go to Lyoko and get Odd back!" Yumi said, ambitiously.

Suddenly, Jeremy's laptop started beeping, signaling that a tower had been activated, and the temperature got EXTREMELY hot.

"Oh goodness….X.A.N.A. has taken over the climates, in and around Kadic!" Jeremy inquired, taking a look at his laptop. "A tower in the Desert Sector has been activated. Maybe we'll see Odd there," Jeremy said.

However, the group was already halfway to the factory, and then Jeremy joined up. When they got into the scanners, Jeremy transported them into Lyoko, to the Desert Sector.

"Haven't seen this place in a long time," Yumi said, as she got her fans out, getting ready for monsters. Everyone else got ready, as well.

"Guys, there are 5 Mega Tanks, and 6 Krabs coming for you. Also, Odd has joined them as well, with…a Darkness Overboard? X.A.N.A has copied the data for the Overboard!" Jeremy explained, with a frantic look on his face.

"I guess it's time," Ulrich said, with his Katana out, and he saw the monsters, and Odd.

"Extreme Speed!" Odd said, dashing towards Ulrich, at a blinding speed. "Shuriken cannon!" he shouted, before throwing 10 shuriken at a fast pace, aiming at Aelita. However, Ulrich swiftly blocked those shuriken with his sword.

"X.A.N.A, you're making a fool of yourself. Odd has never beaten me at anything in his life!" Ulrich said, super sprinting at Odd, and attempting to slash him. Then, Odd grabbed both of his katana, and obliterated them. "Hey, no fair!" Ulrich yelled. "Jeremy, I need two Katana right now!" Ulrich demanded, frantically.

"Alright, I'm working on it," Jeremy said, clicking buttons that would download the Katana.

"Hiyaa!" Yumi said, as she threw her silver fans at the Krab, destroying it.

Then, Sissy jumped on top of the Krab, and jabbed her key blade into its eye. "Impact!" she yelled, destroying the Krab.

Aelita then used her Energy field to try and destroy the Mega Tank, but ended up trashing its blaster, causing it to become useless blasting-wise. It started to spin, and roll to Aelita, but Aelita dodged just in time for the Tank to roll into the Digital Sea. "That's the last of the Mega Tanks. Sissy, Yumi, how many more Krabs you have?" Aelita asked.

"This is the last one," Yumi said, throwing her fans at the Krab, destroying it. "Now none," Yumi said, grinning, grabbing her fans back.

"Super smoke!" Odd said, grabbing Ulrich in a tight bind, while sending two more Mega Tanks at Aelita, Yumi, and Sissy. "Hahaha…." Odd laughed, evilly, while directing Ulrich, who was struggling to break free, to a nearby canyon. He threw Ulrich down there, and then jumped there himself.

"Hiiyaa!" Yumi said, throwing her fans at Sissy, powering up her blade. Then, Sissy directed the power to Aelita, who used the power to create a Mega Energy Field. Aelita then threw it at the two mega tanks, destroying them.

"Girls, I'm materializing you. It's unsafe to jump to the canyon, as you will be devirtualized as soon as you hit the ground," Jeremy explained, with good reason.

"But we have to help Ulrich!" Yumi argued, but they all started to devirtualize, no matter how much they argued.

"Alright, Odd. This is one of those times where I can't go easy on you…" Ulrich said, with a grin. "Super Sprint!" he dashed towards Odd, with his katana in his hand.

"Super smoke!" Odd said, turning into black smoke, and then dashed behind Ulrich. Ulrich then stopped his sprint, and faced Odd, who had used a Shuriken at his katana hands. Ulrich let go of the katana, because of the pain he had.

"Ugh…Odd…" Ulrich said, falling onto his knees, at the mercy of Odd. He looked up at him, and Odd got out a shuriken.

"You've failed, Ulrich. And your friends did, too," Odd said, as he threw the shuriken, and devirtualized Ulrich.

During this, the school got overheated, having more than 200 kids go to the hospital, for intense fevers.

The next day, Yumi invited Ulrich to her house. He was depressed, and Yumi attempted to lift him out of his depression.

"I failed…once in my life…I failed to Odd…it's my fault that all those people are in hospitals….all my fault…" Ulrich said, gloomily, sitting on Yumi's couch.

"Ulrich, don't worry…everything will be fine," Yumi reassured him, sitting next to him.

"No, it won't. I let my brother get into the control of X.A.N.A, and now all these people are in the hospital. It's all my fault, Yumi, and I just don't feel good," Ulrich said, facing Yumi. Then, his phone, and Yumi's phone rang. It was Jeremy.

"Guys, X.A.N.A still has a tower activated. Get down here to the Factory, so you can deactivate it," Jeremy said.

Then, Ulrich and Yumi rushed down to the Factory, meeting everyone on the way there.

"Guys, I forgot to mention this to you….William also has the fever," Jeremy said, while everyone was on Lyoko. "Deactivate the tower, so I can enable a return to the past," Jeremy instructed. "There's only 1 person waiting for you there…"

"Let me guess…Odd?" Yumi implied, running with the others to the tower.

"Yes. Try and defeat him, so we can deactivate the tower," Jeremy said, secretly working on a program to free Odd from X.A.N.A's control.

When they reached the tower, Odd was waiting. He grinned, evilly, waiting for the group to make their first move.

"Hiyaa!" Yumi shouted, as she threw her silver fans at Odd, who swiftly dodged them. Then, Odd fired two Shuriken at her, in which they missed.

"Extreme Speed!" Odd said, dashing towards Yumi, with his shuriken in his hands. "Shuriken Cannon!" Odd screamed, throwing 10 shuriken at Yumi, with only 1 hitting her leg.

"Gaah…" Yumi said, dropping to only one stable leg, at the mercy of Odd. Suddenly, Ulrich had a flashback, to yesterday, where he was at the mercy of Odd. He suddenly super sprinted towards Odd, who was firing shuriken at a dodging Yumi.

"Impact!" Ulrich said, throwing his katana at Odd, who blocked them with his shuriken.

Yumi had escaped, and ran towards Sissy and Aelita.

"Ulrich is holding off Odd! Deactivate the tower, we'll cover you," Yumi explained. Aelita ran towards the tower, with Yumi and Sissy behind her. Odd saw them, and then kicked Ulrich's swords up, and ran towards Yumi, Aelita, and Sissy.

"Hiyaa!" Yumi said, throwing her fans at an unexpected Odd, who was thrown back by the hit. He threw two shuriken, both at Yumi and Ulrich. Yumi got hit in the chest, and Ulrich got hit in the head, causing them both to devirtualize.

"Odd, you've caused enough trouble for one day!" Sissy said, airborne with her sword slicing into Odd, causing him to return to X. A. N. A. Then, Aelita got into the tower, and deactivated it.


	5. Chapter 5

UlrichStern112233: Oh yeah, BTW, I chose Odd to get controlled by X.A.N.A. because he's my favorite character. Also, there WILL be some romance with some people, too.

Chapter 5: The Scyphozoa Reversed

At Kadic Academy, the group resided in Ulrich's dorm, wondering about what to do.

"Guys, I've been working on a monster that can free Odd. It won't be like the Marabounta, it will work like a reversed Scyphozoa. Instead of taking control with X.A.N.A, it will take the Warrior to our side again. I'm almost finished with it, you just need to fight 3 Tarantulas to download the program," Jeremy explained.

"Why 3 Tarantulas?" Ulrich asked with curiosity. He knew Tarantulas were powerful creatures, and that they were no pushovers.

"3 tarantulas because they have enough power to supply thOe energy to download the program," Jeremy explained. "So, you guys need to get to Lyoko right away," Jeremy said, running to the factory out Ulrich's dorm window, with the rest following him.

When they transferred into the Luna Sector, they saw 3 Tarantulas, and one pink colored Mega Tank.

"Watch out for the Mega Tank. It does Horizontal and vertical blasts at the same time, making it hard to avoid," Jeremy instructed.

"Hiyaa!" Yumi shouted, throwing her silver fans at the Tarantula. It hit two of them, in the eye, causing them to explode.

"Impact!" Sissy said, jumping off a rock, to slam the key blade into the last Tarantula, causing it to explode. Then, a dark matter formed onto the terrain, which was Odd.

"Download complete. I'm sending the Auxilaria," Jeremy said, pushing a button, forming a look-alike Scyphozoa at Odd. Odd was curious about this "Scyphozoa," and questioned it.

"Attack the Lyoko Warriors!" Odd ordered, but it was no use. The "Scyphozoa" was under Jeremy's control, and wrapped around Odd. It sucked all of the X.A.N.A out of it, but, the suit was permanent on Odd.

"Ugh…I'm…back?" Odd said, shaking his head at the Luna sector ground. Then, he was surrounded by his friends.

"Oh my god! Jeremy, the program worked! Odd is back to normal!" Yumi said, cheerfully.

"Thanks Jeremy! My bro is back on our side!" Ulrich said, helping Odd up from the ground.

"Guys, it's great to be back, but Jeremy, I have one request," Odd said.

"Yes?" Jeremy asked.

"I want to keep the suit. It's cool, plus it gives me extra powers," Odd explained. It was true. It gave him the ability super smoke, get two Katana, a golden fan, and the ability to dodge Energy fields.

"Alright, as you wish," Jeremy said, clicking buttons to change the black suit into a red suit, and changing his black diamond into a red diamond. "I just changed the colors, not the powers. I'm materializing you guys, now," Jeremy said, clicking the materialization button.

When they exited the factory, Odd and Aelita started to walk out together, and Ulrich was secretly hiding, in a nearby bush.

"You know, we really missed you. We thought you had gone to X.A.N.A completely," Aelita said, smiling.

"I know. I was scared, and I wasn't trying to hurt you guys. It was against my own will, because of Xana," Odd said, nervously, looking at the ground.

"Hey, what's wrong? You're back. That's the good thing, right?" Aelita said, blushing.

"Yeah, it's just that…I don't know how Ulrich felt when I devirtualized him, saying he failed to beat me…I wouldn't do that to him, because I'm his brother…" Odd explained.

"He was pretty upset. But still, he's probably okay, now that you're back…" Aelita said, and then…Ulrich saw her do something he would've thought she never would have done; Aelita kissed Odd, on the lips, with both of them blushing. Ulrich didn't know what to think. But, he knew something; Aelita only did that to special people. So, she thought Odd was special. Ulrich then turned his frown into a smile, feeling happy for Odd, because Odd had finally found a girl that didn't think he was creepy. Ulrich then walked home to Kadic, with a smile on his face.

The next morning, Ulrich and Odd woke up at 6:00 a.m. Ulrich looked at Odd. He didn't know how to put this, but he did managed to do so.

"Odd…yeah..uh…I saw you and Aelita kiss…" Ulrich sputtered words out, a bit calmly, because he was out of bed.

"Oh…Ulrich.." Odd didn't get a chance to finish, because he was cut off by Ulrich.

"No, don't be sorry. I'm happy that you found a girl. And if I interfered, I'd be a really terrible bro. So, don't say sorry, I'm with you, and I'll help if you need it," Ulrich said, much more calm then the last sentence he said.

"Well, thanks. I really like Aelita, and I think she feels the same for me," Odd said, thinking about her, and her pink hair, with her pale face.

A few hours later, the group met up with each other at the Recreation Room, which was the most fun room of the school.

"Guys, X.A.N.A has not been doing any activity lately. I think it's time we transfer to the main super computers, and destroy them. My scan shows there are 5 Super computers that need to be destroyed to destroy X.A.N.A," Jeremy said, seriously.

"Let's go to the Forest sector first, and destroy the super computer there first. It's XANA's weak point, and it's the least guarded," Ulrich implied. The group agreed, except Aelita.

"XANA will be expecting that, though. Why not attack the Desert sector's Super computer first?" Aelita asked.

"Yeah, Aelita's right. The Desert sector is the second least guarded, and XANA won't expect it," Odd said, agreeing with Aelita. They both blushed.

"Alright, I think I like Aelita's idea," Ulrich agreed. Everyone else did, too.

They headed to the factory, and got transferred into Lyoko.

"Guys, get into the Skid, and find the area with the Super computer in the Desert sector. Oh no, there are monsters! And, copied NavSkids are on your way!" Jeremy said, frantically.

"Release!" Aelita commanded, and the NavSkids were sent. Each of the NavSkids faced their own copies, as in, Yumi faced Copied Yumi, Ulrich faced Copied Ulrich, Odd faced Copied Odd, and Aelita faced Copied Aelita.

"Torpedo!" Odd said, firing torpedoes at the NavSkids. It got hit, but not before it shot its most powerful torpedo at Aelita. "Aelita!" Odd screamed, and then used his shield to take the torpedo head-on.

"Thank you Odd! You're my hero!" Aelita blushed, while Odd blushed too. Soon, all the Copies were destroyed, and they found the super computer area of the Sector.

"Only two people can be energized into the Desert sector Super computer. Who wants to go?" Jeremy asked. Quickly, Odd and Aelita said they wanted to before anyone else. "Energize Odd. Energize Aelita," Jeremy said, energizing them inside the base of the super computer.

"Whoa! Jeremy, there is a giant ugly monster in front of us!" Odd said, frantically.

"Aelita, Odd, the only way you can destroy the super computer is to eliminate the monster," Jeremy explained. "Uh-oh. Ulrich, Yumi, get ready to protect the Skid. There is a copied Yumi coming your way," Jeremy instructed.

"One copy can't beat the original," Yumi said, as she ran towards the copy, with her silver fans out. "Hiyaa!" Yumi said, as she threw her fans at the copy, hitting it in the hand. The copy shook it off. Then, the copy threw her silver fans at full speed aiming for Yumi, who was hit by the force, causing her to devirtualize.

Meanwhile, Aelita and Odd were fighting the super computer monster.

"Shuriken Cannon!" Odd shouted, as he threw the final 3 shuriken at the legs of the giant monster, causing it to become destroyed. Then, the Desert Sector super computer sputtered, and exploded! Odd and Aelita succeeded in weakening XANA.

"Good job, Aelita and Odd! But now, you have to help Ulrich to defeat the copied Yumi. Aelita and Odd then were energized to the Desert sector, where Ulrich was blocking Copied Yumi's fans with his Katana. Then, an energy field threw Copied Yumi off into the Digital Sea, in which had been powered up by Odd, and thrown at C. Yumi by Aelita.


	6. Chapter 6

UlrichStern112233: I haven't written a chapter thoroughly thought about, and I don't intend to do so.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko, so don't go sayin that.

Chapter 6: A Quest for Time

"Guys…remember the first time when I told you Franz Hopper was still alive? I've made a corruption program, freeing Franz Hopper from the X.A.N.A. connection. Then, we can devirtualize Franz Hopper," Jeremy explained, while typing random buttons on his laptop, which no one knew what he was pressing. However, while he was pressing, a giant red exclamation point beeped on his computer. "Oh no! XANA has hacked into the computer! He's taking the files!" Jeremy said, nearly falling off his laptop chair.

"Jeremy…he can also take the outfit, character, and vehicle files! The files also contain the password to the restricted area of the super computer!" Sissy exclaimed, jump and down on Jeremy's bed.

"Guys…your Lyoko warrior characters have been deleted….and XANA has put a password on them, to make them unobtainable! If we try to go to Lyoko we'll still have our outfits, but not the weapons…and if we devirtualize, our outfits will be completely different. I mean, our real clothes, and we can't change the color. He's found a way into the Sector 5, Core sector…the core…" Aelita said, inspecting the laptop. "He's destroying the core…it's all over…Lyoko…is destroyed. And if we try to rebuild it, the sectors won't be the same. Jeremy, go to the factory. Invent new sectors, and the group will tell you what to do…" Aelita continued.

"Make a Cloud Sector," Yumi said, interpreting as how the clouds will make her fans more powerful.

"Also, make a Telekinesis Sector, with Psychic blocks moving everywhere," Ulrich asked, imagining the sector in his mind.

"Make an Iron Sector," Odd imagined the sector in his mind, like Ulrich.

"Make a Volt Sector," William instructed.

"Lastly, make a Draco Sector, where dragons we can ride will live," Sissy instructed.

"Guys, I've come up with another idea. Let's make more monsters, for our own purposes, that will attack things with the Eye of XANA only. Any ideas? And Odd will surely name them, if you give him a summary," Jeremy pointed out.

"Odd, think of a monster with 6 legs, that can fire 7 blazes of fire at once, and has a reloading ability. It has a brown color, and can reform itself. It is an indestructible gelatinous form," Ulrich asked.

"The Kronius, for its epic name," Odd answered. He invented the Argola, the Kalamar, and the Forsyth.

Suddenly, a student walked in, hearing everything about XANA, and the monsters.

"What are you people talking about?" she asked, kindly. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Katherine Elena Christine. What's all this talk about XANA, and monsters, and Lyoko?" Katherine asked, with everyone trying to think of an explanation, but failing. Finally, Aelita spoke.

"Can you keep a secret, Katherine?" Aelita asked, with envy.

"Yes, I can keep a secret. I haven't told anyone that Odd was the one who put a tack on Mrs. Hertz's chair. By the way, good one on that," Katherine explained, while Odd had been blushing.

"Alright, Lyoko is a digital world, where we all have weapons, and things. XANA is a villain multi-agency program, which causes trouble in the real world. Currently, XANA has deleted all our files, and I've made a new Lyoko, with the Draco Sector, the Volt Sector, the Iron Sector, a Telekinesis Sector, and a Cloud Sector. We've made monsters for our own purposes, and Sissy, I'd like to talk to you," Jeremy said, obviously holding something in his pocket. He and Sissy went into the hall. "Sissy, it's been a great run, but we're excluding you from the group," Jeremy said, as he flashed his memory eraser in Sissy's face, and then Sissy fainted.

While they were talking, Katherine got up to date about Lyoko, and XANA.

"Sounds pretty crazy. What happens if you lose all of your life points?" Katherine asked Aelita.

"You just simply devirtualize, and go back to the real world. By the way, I want to talk to you," Aelita said, taking Katherine into the hall. "I know you like Odd, I can sense it. But let me tell you this: If you just THINK about even having the SLIGHTEST amount of dating with him, you'll be in a WORLD of PAIN," Aelita threatened, viciously. Katherine nodded, leaving the hall, and entering Jeremy's room once again.

"Alright guys, XANA has activated a tower. It's causing an itch, that can badly hurt you if you scratch it a lot. Let's get to the factory. You all have the same outfits, with the same abilities, but different weapons. Odd, you have the ability to get a long katana, and Ulrich, you have a buster sword. Yumi, you have the ability to hit enemies by their pressure points physically, causing them to be immobile. Katherine, you have the ability to control the weather, like summoning thunder, blizzards, and fire storms, as well. William, you have the power to have two short Pisau, a double edge sword," Jeremy explained, as he started to look outside, seeing Sissy trying to resist scratching from her rash. Odd and Katherine took out their skateboards, and headed for the factory, with the others following them. Odd glanced at Katherine, and smiled.

"Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi, Transfer Katherine, Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Aelita. Virtualization!" Jeremy said, virtualizing them into the Draco Sector. "Guys, I'm getting dragons for you. A blue dragon for Odd, another blue dragon for Katherine, a pink dragon for Aelita, a yellow dragon for Ulrich, and a black dragon for Yumi. The blue dragons can breathe blue fire, and the rest of the dragons fire their own colored fires. XANA's monsters are heading your way," Jeremy explained, clicking more keys on the computer.

"I'm going to name mine Love," Katherine said, riding on her new dragon, and seeing Odd on "Leaf,"

"Guys, c'mon, go to the activated tower! There are two copies of Katherine and Odd coming.

(OOC: BTW, Katherine's outfit is a blue short skirt, with an ice crystal on her forehead, and fire bracelets on her wrists, and a thunder mark on her black t-shirt, just so you know)

Odd and Katherine landed together, holding hands as they saw the copies.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for…ever since that day…" Odd said, shuddering at the day he became under XANA's control.

"Don't worry Odd, I got your back," Katherine reassured, and Odd smiled.

"Watch this…SUPER SMOKE!" Odd said, as he and Katherine turned into black smoke, and sped up behind Dark Odd and Dark Katherine. "Surprised?" Odd grinned at Katherine, who was nodding her head, as she summoned a blizzard to freeze the two copies. Then, while they were frozen, Odd quickly sliced the ice and the copies into eighths with his new katana. (two katana)

"Yeah for teamwork!" Katherine said, high-fiving Odd, as he soon…hugged Katherine. He figured that he wasn't ready yet, to kiss her anyway. He had still loved Aelita, and Aelita still loved him, but he had to explain to Aelita he had a new love.

"Aww…how sweet…" Katherine said, obviously enjoying the hug, and then she quickly let go, as she saw everyone was watching, even Jeremy.

"Look's like Odd has a girlfriend!" Ulrich laughed, and then Odd got red.

"Yeah, a NEW girlfriend!" Yumi teased, and Odd got even redder.

"Shut up, and leave him alone. You should be happy for him, if you were REAL friends," Katherine defended, as she was getting ready to summon storms, or blizzards, or thunder. During the teasing, and the defending, Aelita deactivated the tower, but didn't initiate a return to the past, as she instead found the teasing and the defending. Suddenly, Odd threw his shuriken at Ulrich's katana, knocking it off to the Digital Sea, and another at Yumi's fan, cutting them in half.

"Are you guys still laughing?" Odd smirked, as he got out his katana, preparing for Ulrich and Yumi to attack. But then, he decided to attack first.

"Extreme Speed!" Odd said, dashing towards Ulrich, devirtualizing him instantly, as he jabbed the katana in his chest. Then, Katherine summoned a Fire Storm, causing it to devirtualize Yumi.

"You two, quit it! Odd, Katherine, STOP DESTROYING YOUR OWN GROUP MEMBERS!" Jeremy shouted, causing Odd to feel a bit depressed, so he ran off, leaving Katherine stranded in the middle of the Draco Section.

"Odd! Come back!" Katherine pleaded, but with no answer. Then, she got mad at Yumi and Ulrich. "Why did you HAVE to insult him so BADLY? You two aren't even friends with him anymore, and look what you've done! You've made him go into a no materialization zone!" Katherine screamed, as she was being materialized.


End file.
